WhiteRunner part 1
by MetalRunner
Summary: As the war between the Shadow Army and the White Runners rages on as the eternal shadows fall one by one the white runners need to kill shade before its all to late. my first fan fic so please tell me what you think and what you want in the next chapter or part
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it and please tell me if I did something wrong or what you want. it will contain references to stuff

I own nothing but the White Runners, the shadow army, the eternal shadows, and everything on the island I mention like the cities and land marks

One day on an island far away from America. A giant peaceful city sat in its walls. Many dead people surrounded the walls. At the center of the city a man with a red ninja mask, a black jumpsuit with fire print, and a wolf tail was speaking to a large group of men and women about the shadow army.

this man was Cyro , the leader of the white runners. Cyro was well armed with duel swords (ninja swords), a desert eagle, and a strange looking hand with the power to lift things off the ground without touching it. All the people had other weapons that were just as deadly. Cyro spoke about an attack on the Shadow Armey's base in the forest a girl in a blue jumpsuit stood by him, that was Spirit, a white runner that was the second in command she had a foxes tail on her she looked at Cyro waiting for him to finish speaking so they can go back to base. Cyro finished speaking and told the white runners to go back to there stations. He turned around and spoke to Spirit "How long were you waiting there?"Cyro asked as he walked off the stage. Spirit responded to him "Not long. I just got hear a few minutes ago." she spoke to him with a blank expiration on her face as they walked to the bored behind stage and slid it back revealing the secret


	2. the base

Cyro and Spirit made there way down the secret passage while seeing others walk past them. they got to the base were they were greeted by a man with steel arms (literally) the man spoke "Hello brother." he said to Cyro "hello canyon" Cyro responded to the man. "so brothe...

canyon said before he was interrupted by Cyro "I have a task for you brother." Cyro spoke to his brother "Yes brother?" he asked excitedly for action "I need you to lead a few men into battle tomorrow are you up to it?" his brother spoke quickly "yes!" Cyro looked at him with his fire colored eyes and he froze "sorry about that" he said a bit scared "its fine canyon." Cyro said while canyon nodded and steped into his own room Cyro continued while spirit left him to get into her room. Cyro kept moving until he got to a volcano in the center of the baseand took out some keys to open a door on the volcano

he steped inside to be welcomed by the small pool of lava and a warm room filed with furniture like tables and chairs and even I giant wolf statue. he looked up a small slope carved into stares leading up to his bedroom. he sat down at his table and read a few fan fictions before going up to bed


	3. LIGHT EM UP THEN BLOW EM UP

The next day the white runners are in a battlefield, fighting the shadow army. Some shadow troops are running around...screaming in pain from the fire they are engulfed in with Cyro behind them, lighting more men on fire with his powers. also there is blood being shed with spirit as she slices threw the shadow troops with metal claws she runs by slicing one in half. having the blood slater on her face she freezes another in ice and canyon kicks the frozen one causing his body to shatter and the small pieces start to bleed soon after the amount of blood there is on the ground is absurd Cyro takes his swords out and makes him self I tornado of blades, fire, and blood Cyro then stabbed his sword into one troops face and ripped his sword out, blood dripped from the sword as the troop fell down and died. Cyro shot another man with his desert eagle. the battle raged on till the troops have fallen and the rest ran away, the three stood there in a pool of blood. Spirit and Canyon looked at the base the men fled to in disappointment but Cyro. he laughed a bit. they looked at him and saw him holding a rod button. They saw the wheels turning in his head as he waited for all the men to get in the base, and when they did he pushed the button and...well...you know what happens...the base EXPLODES. Canyon and Spirit cheered as bloody body parts and flaming pieces of metal hit the ground. they went home happy with the destruction they pulled off today. and they waited for the next battle to come


End file.
